Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Hola de nuevo, saludándolos, esta historia la tenía pendiente desde el año pasado casi antepasado hoy es 30 de diciembre de 2003 y la escribo para una chica de Veracruz, México, ¿por qué? Muchos de ustedes me conocen por mis historias, pero a muchos de ustedes que me han leído les gustan mucho mis historias con excepción de una "GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN" y gracias por decírmelo, pero saben no siempre las cosas que pensamos como ciertas lo son y al final de la historia lo aclaro, a mí me paso eso. Y muchas veces por más que queremos que las cosas resulten de una forma por diferentes circunstancias no se pueden realizar.

Esta historia empieza como SS pero termina como SE. Para los que no les gusta otra pareja mejor no la lean.

Todo tiene su razón de ser

Sakura y Syaoran ya eran novios, después de transformar la carta VACIO a carta Sakura y convertirse en ESPERANZA los dos estaban felices pues todo había acabado bien y por fin Sakura había podido decirle sus sentimientos a Syaoran.

Los dos estaban felices pero desafortunadamente Syaoran y Meiling solo habían ido para las vacaciones así que tuvieron que regresar a su país pero eso no impidió que Sakura ni Syaoran se dejaran de escribir y cuando Syaoran podía desde luego que iba a visitar a Sakura.

Los años pasaron y los dos estaban felices de la relación que tenían, había llegado a un acuerdo, terminar sus estudios y después se casarían pero

- Syaoran –dijo la señora Li a su hijo –quisiera hablar contigo

- Dime –dijo Syaoran muy formal

- Hijo… estas por cumplir tus 24 años, ya terminaste la escuela, ya te has encargado de la administración de las empresas de la familia pero tienes que pensar en casarte pronto –dijo la señora Li

- Si madre ya lo había pensado y de eso quería hablarte… Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Hijo… a eso me refiero por ser tú el heredero de la familia Li y un gran mago tienes que escoger muy bien a la mujer que va a compartir contigo tu vida y tu magia –dijo la señora

- Yo no he conocido a ninguna mujer más poderosa que Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Lo se hijo… pero tiene que demostrar sus poderes –dijo la señora

- ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme? –pregunto Syaoran

- Voy a realizar un pequeño torneo con todas las chicas que quieren casarte con tigo, porque si no te has dado cuenta desde pequeño ha habido muchas chicas que se han querido acercar a ti pero por Sakura tú no lo has permitido –dijo la señora

- Pero mamá yo amo a Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Lo se hijo pero esto no se trata de Amor sino de poder heredar a tus hijos los mejores poderes mágicos para que nuestra familia siga siendo la más destacada en la magia y eso solo lo vas a lograr casándote con la mujer que pueda demostrar más poderes mágicos –dijo la señora

- Pero mamá –protesto Syaoran

- No te preocupes hijo, vamos a invitar también a la señorita Sakura y así ella también va a poder demostrar sus habilidades, pero una cosa tú no vas a poder decirle absolutamente nada de lo que se trata el combate –dijo la señora

- Pero mamá –dijo Syaoran

- Hijo… ella va a tener las mismas oportunidades de combate que todas las demás, el único requisito es que te gane –dijo la señora

"Syaoran se queda pensando en que Sakura siempre ha sido más fuerte que él en la magia, así que no cree que tenga problemas"

- Pero si son dos o más las que te ganen, se tendrán que enfrentar entre ellas para ver quién es la más fuerte y esa será con la que te puedas casar –dijo la señora

- Pero –dijo Syaoran

- Si Sakura es realmente fuerte… no creo que tenga problemas –dijo la señora

- No –dijo Syaoran

- Entonces el combate será para el mes que viene… espero no tengas problemas - dijo la señora

- No –dijo Syaoran

Así se avisó a todas las chicas que quisieran participar en ese torneo, claro que no se mencionó que la chica ganadora se casaría con Syaoran Li, simplemente que era un torneo para saber quién de las mujeres era la más poderosa y la única condición era entrar al torneo ganarle a sus contrincantes y después ganarle al Joven Li.

También se invitó a Sakura quien desde luego fue con Tomoyo, Kero y Yue.

El torneo empezó, las reglas eran sencillas, tratar de ganar a sus rivales y después al joven Li y las ganadoras combatirían entre sí

Desde luego que solo se iba a poder usar magia, nada de artes marciales, ni hacer trampa.

Claro que desde que empezaron los combates la magia de Sakura destaco entre todas las demás, pero hubo algunas jóvenes que también destacaron, así todas estas jóvenes tenían que enfrentarse a Syaoran.

Y así siguieron los combates ahora enfrentando al joven Li.

Desde luego que casi a todas las venció con facilidad, pero hubo una chica que logro vencer a Syaoran y fue una batalla realmente fuerte y dejo a Syaoran realmente lastimado.

Ese día terminaron los combates con la promesa que se reanudarían al otro día temprano con la última batalla entre el joven Li y la señorita Sakura.

Pero Sakura estaba realmente preocupado por Syaoran y eso que desde que llego no había podido hablar con él la tenía realmente preocupada.

- Mañana vences a ese mocoso y esa chica y te conviertes en la maga más poderosa Sakura –decía Kero feliz al ver cómo Sakura tenía tanta facilidad al manejar sus poderes

- No bromees con eso Kero… no viste que Syaoran quedo realmente lastimado –dijo Sakura

- Es verdad Sakura ¿Crees que se recupere para mañana? –dice Tomoyo

- Vas a tener que vencerlo, herido o no –dice Yuki

- ¿Pero cómo creen que voy a lastimar a Syaoran? a mí no me importa ganar ese estúpido título si a cambio tengo que lastimar a Syaoran –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero entonces vas a dejar que gane esa chica? –pregunta Kero

- Todos pensaran que ella es más fuerte que tú Sakura –dijo Kero

- No me importa pero como piensan que le puedo hacer daño a Syaoran –dijo Sakura

- Pero esa es la condición Sakura que le ganes a Syaoran y tú lo sabias de ante mano –dice Tomoyo

- Eso sí… pero nunca me imaginé que iba a haber alguien que lo pudiera superar –dijo Sakura

- Pues lo hay y tiene que enfrentarte a ella para ganar ese título –dice Yuki

- Por ella no hay problema pero –dijo Sakura

- Tienes que derrotar a Syaoran para enfrentarte a ella –dice Yuki

- Bueno… mejor descansamos y a ver qué sucede mañana –dice Tomoyo

Y así todos se van a acostar y Sakura estaba realmente preocupada por un joven que no sabía que por sus acciones pronto iba a perder

Al otro día ya todos estaban listos para el combate entre Sakura y Syaoran

Syaoran trataba de verse lo mejor posible pero ante los ojos de Sakura sabía que descubriría que él estaba realmente lastimado y no sabía o no quería aceptar que quizás Sakura se iba a dejar ganar por el amor tan grande que le tenía, pero como le podía decir que por él no se preocupara, que lo tenía que vencer a él para vencer a la otra chica de lo contrario y si ella no ganaba ese título… ellos nunca…

El combate comenzó, desde luego que Syaoran trato de dar su mejor esfuerzo pero…

Sakura desde luego que al momento de descubrir que iba a vencer muy fácilmente a Syaoran y eso no era todo que lo iba a dejar realmente lastimado por lo herido que había quedado el día anterior hizo un movimiento que pareció que Syaoran la vencía, llegando así el final del combate.

Syaoran no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Sakura desde luego que quiso acercarse a Syaoran y abrazarlo y decirle que ella no podía lastimarlo ni en sueños, que como le habían puesto semejante combate.

Pero Syaoran la vio con furia… con odio…

- ¿POR QUÉ TE DEJASTE VENCER SAKURA? –fue el grito de Syaoran con odio y coraje que se escucho

- Porque tú sabes a la perfección que yo no te puedo hacer daño y ya estás muy lastimado –dijo Sakura

- PERO NOS HAS HECHO EL DAÑO MÁS GRANDE QUE PUEDAS HACER Y TU SOLA VAS A PAGAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS –dice Syaoran

Alejándose de ella con mucho coraje.

Sakura no entiende el comportamiento de Syaoran, él sabía que no podía decirle nada a Sakura pero también sabía a la perfección que Sakura le podía ganar y desde luego que también a esa chica, pero el acuerdo con su madre fue que él se casaría con la chica que le ganara a él y solo una chica lo logro.

- El Torneo llego a su fin –se escuchó por el altavoz –y esta jovencita es la ganadora –dice la señora Li pasando a la joven al frente

Sakura solo la veía, ella debería estar ahí ¿pero que es un título? si ella y Syaoran saben a la perfección que ella es la mujer más poderosa del mundo pero casi se desmayó al escuchar lo que dijo después la señora Li

- Este torneo no solo fue para escoger a la mujer más fuerte en la magia… sino también para escoger a la futura esposa de mi hijo Syaoran Li –dijo la señora

Al escuchar eso Sakura sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y casi se cae pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? ¿Pero? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA? ¿POR QUÉ? –grito Sakura

- Porque no podía y creo que esto es una despedida –dijo alejándose de ella para subir con la que se convertiría en su futura esposa

Sakura solo lo vio con sorpresa y verlo besando a esa chica

- Llego el momento –dijo Eriol

- ¿De qué amo? –preguntan Spinelson y Rubymoon

- De regresar a Japón –dijo Eriol

- Pero amo ¿para qué? –dijo Spinelson

- Para ayudar a Sakura… ella me necesita más que a nadie en el mundo –dijo Eriol

- Pero amo… ella tiene a Syaoran –dijo Spinelson

- Ya no Spinelson… ya no… Y se encuentra en una tremenda soledad de la cual le será difícil salir –dijo Eriol

Los días han pasado Tomoyo, Kero, Yuki, y Touya no saben qué hacer para sacarla de ese estado de depresión en que se encuentra Sakura, aunque Touya está feliz porque por fin dejo a ese mocoso y él sabía que eso iba a suceder, aunque no sabía cuándo ¿pero?

¿Que podrían hacer para ayudar a Sakura?

Un día que Sakura se escapó de todos y estaba en el parque del pingüino sentada pensando en todo lo que le había pasada y de leer de nuevo la carta que había recibido de Syaoran, donde le explicaba lo que había pasado y que ella era la culpable de que él se casara con otra.

No paraba de llorar, no quería más compasión de parte de nadie, ya estaba harta de que todos la trataran de consolar y lloraba pues no sabía bien que hacer pues en efecto fueron sus actos, su debilidad o más bien su amor lo que no le permitió enfrentar a Syaoran viéndolo tan mal.

Pero nunca se imaginó que eso podría pasar y se sentía realmente culpable por la forma en que perdió al joven que ella amo por largos años.

En eso vio una hermosa flor frente a ella, esto la sorprendió y volteo a ver de quien era esa flor.

- ¡¿Eriol?! -pregunto sorprendida viendo al joven frente a ella

Tenía años que no se veían, seguido se escribían ¿pero que hacia ahí?

- Hola pequeña Sakura ¿te vez más hermosa con una sonrisa? –dijo con una amplia sonrisa que ayudo a que la chica se calmara

- ¡Eriol! –dijo Sakura abrazándolo y soltándose de nuevo a llorar

- Syaoran –dijo Sakura

- Lo se pequeña… lo se… pero eso tenía que suceder –dijo Eriol

- ¿Cómo que tenía que suceder? –pregunto Sakura

- Si… así tenía que suceder –dijo Eriol

- Y tú lo sabías –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Yo? Yo no… Pero el mago Clow si –dijo Eriol

- ¿El mago Clow? –pregunto Sakura

- Si… por eso fue que te dejo las cartas a ti y no a la familia Li, por saber de sus ambiciones, la señora Li piensa que esa chica es la mejor para heredar los poderes mágicos a sus nietos y así convertirse en los más fuertes en la magia pero eso no se va a poder –dijo Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que porque? por qué ellos pusieron sus intereses a sus sentimientos y eso no los va a llevar muy lejos –sonríe Eriol

- Pero… si yo tuve la culpa de que Syaoran se casara con esa chica –dijo Sakura

- No pequeña Sakura, desde luego que tú no tuviste la culpa –dijo Eriol

- ¿Por qué dices que no tuve la culpa? si no quise enfrentar a Syaoran –dijo Sakura

- En realidad la culpa de todo fue tanto de la señora Li como de Syaoran –dijo Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque la señora Li sabia a la perfección que tú eres la persona más fuerte en la magia porque Clow te dejo las cartas pero como no pudo recuperar las cartas para la familia Syaoran, ella nunca quiso aceptar eso o quizás se hizo una falsa idea que podría haber una mujer más fuerte que tú, por eso le propuso eso a Syaoran –dijo Eriol

- Pero Syaoran –dijo Sakura

- Él… bueno… él se pudo negar pero quizás también quería pensar en encontrar a alguien más fuerte y al aceptar la idea de su madre pues él también estuvo de acuerdo en esa idea y te hecho a ti en cara que no lo vencieras para el no sentirse culpable por no casarse contigo pero él sabia a la perfección que aunque él estuviera bien, tu nunca ibas a dejarlo ver mal ante nadie porque tu pondrías tu amor antes de que él se viera mal ante los ojos de los demás y de esa manera tu nunca le ibas a vencer –dijo Eriol

- Oye… creo que tienes razón –dijo Sakura

- Si… si en realidad él te quisiera como siempre te lo había dicho, él no hubiera aceptado para nada la idea de su madre y hubiera luchado contra todos para casarse con tigo –dijo Eriol

- Pero… su familia es muy importante y tiene muchas responsabilidades y tiene que seguir lo que su familia le indica –dijo Sakura

- Pero pequeña –le dice con una sonrisa –él podía renunciar a todo con tal de estar a tu lado y su familia te tendría que aceptar –dijo Eriol

- Oye… yo no lo había pensado así –dijo Sakura

- Pero Clow sabía de las ambiciones de su familia por eso fue que no les dejo las cartas a ellos sino a ti –dijo Eriol

- Pero –dijo Sakura

- Dime Sakura… al casarte con Syaoran ¿las cartas no regresarían a la familia Li? porque tú te convertirías en una Li –dijo Eriol

- Eso sí –dijo Sakura

- Pero como aunque te convirtieras en un Li ellos no pueden usar las cartas –dijo Eriol

- Eso sí –dijo Sakura

- Pero ellos tienen tantas ambiciones que pensaron que si casaban a Syaoran con alguien más poderoso que Syaoran, quizás en un futuro sus hijos puedan tener las cartas para ellos –dijo Eriol

- ¿Pero me van a tratar de quitar las cartas de nuevo? –pregunto Sakura

- Ellos piensan eso, pero siendo tu una maga muy poderosa… vas a heredar esos poderes a tus hijos y ellos van a tener los suficientes poderes para cuidar muy bien de las cartas… no te preocupes –dijo Eriol

- Entonces Syaoran ¿no se casó con migo para casarse con alguien que pueda darle hijos con más poderes que los que yo le podría dar? –pregunto Sakura

- Al menos eso piensan, aunque al tu no vencer a Syaoran él se dio cuenta de la mujer tan valiosa que perdió por obedecer a su mamá –dijo Eriol

- Pero él me echo la culpa de que él se tuvo que casar con otra chica por qué no lo vencí a él –dijo Sakura

- ¡Claro! tiene que justificar la tontería que hizo al seguirle el juego a su mamá y no sentirse tan culpable como en verdad lo es –dijo Eriol

- Pero… él –dijo Sakura

- Él ya quedo atrás Sakura y quedo fuera de tu vida, hay mucha gente alrededor de ti que te quiere de verdad y que te daría todo lo mejor que tiene con tal de verte feliz –dijo Eriol

- Pero… yo no conozco a nadie especial –dijo Eriol

- Quizás pienses eso porque hasta ahora solo tenías ojos para Syaoran, pero Sabes… hay alguien al que tú quieres más que a Syaoran –Eriol le toma las manos y se las besa

Ella se pone roja a más no poder al recordar que esas palabras se las dijo hace mucho Yukito

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor pequeña Sakura? –pregunto Eriol

- Si… gracias Eriol… me hacía falta hablar con alguien –le sonríe Sakura

- La vida sigue y hay que ver para adelante… lo pasado quedo en el pasado –dijo Eriol

- Muchísimas gracias Eriol y por cierto ¿qué te trajo a Japón? –pregunto Sakura

- Tú –le sonrió Eriol

- ¿Yo? –pregunto Sakura

- Si… sentí que necesitabas hablar con un amigo –le sonrió Eriol

- ¿Y viniste solo para platicar con migo? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro… acuérdate que Clow me encargo ayudarte en todo lo que pudiera –dijo Eriol

- Gracias –sonrió Sakura

Y así Eriol acompaño a Sakura a su casa donde todos estaban preocupados por Sakura pues ya tenía varias horas que se había salido y nadie la podía localizar.

Pero todos se animaron al ver entrar a Sakura tan contenta y lo que si llamo más su atención fue la persona que le hacía compañía.

- ¡Eriol! -dijo Tomoyo al verlo

- Hola Tomoyo tantos años sin vernos –dijo Eriol

- Clow –fue el comentario de Yue y Kerberos al verlo

- Hola amigos ¿cómo han estado? –dijo Eriol

- Preocupados por Sakura… pero vemos que ya solucionaste el problema –sonrió Yue

- Gracias, solo necesitaba ver las cosas de otra forma y no sentirse culpable de lo sucedido eso fue todo –dijo Eriol

- Todos le decíamos eso, pero ella no nos hacía caso –dice muy serio Touya

- Es que no es lo mismo viniendo de un amigo especial –dice Sakura tímidamente

- Y por cierto Eriol ¿vienes a estudiar? –dice Tomoyo

- Quizás estudie alguna maestría, pero no sé bien –dijo Eriol

- ¿Entonces porque estás aquí? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Vine a visitar a una persona muy importante para mí que me necesitaba –dice Eriol viendo a Sakura

Los días que siguieron fueron días muy especiales tanto para Sakura como para Eriol, desde luego que Eriol tenía muchísimas atenciones con Sakura y hasta en los pequeños problemas que tenía Sakura Eriol la ayudaba y Sakura se empezó a sentir de nuevo especial para alguien.

Sakura ya había terminado la escuela y Tomoyo también al igual que Eriol, las dos chicas trabajaban y Eriol pues estaba en el plan de vacaciones pues su trabajo estaba en Inglaterra, pero todos los días llevaba a Sakura a su trabajo, iba a la hora del descanso para estar con ella y desde luego que iba por ella cuando terminaba su trabajo y se iban a pasear, al cine, a cenar, al parque de diversiones o simplemente a caminar.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo especial que era Eriol, es más desde chicos Eriol siempre la había tratado con ciertas atenciones que enojaban mucho a Syaoran y por toda la ayuda que Syaoran le había prestado ella pensó que era a Syaoran al que quería pero al crear la carta Amor, ella estaba muy triste por pensar en que Syaoran le había dicho que la quería pero nunca se puso a pensar en lo que sentía por Eriol, pues ella también se sintió triste por Eriol cuando se enteró que se iba, pero como Syaoran le dijo que la quería… pues pensó que era de Syaoran de quien estaba enamorada porque ese día él también se fue y en el fondo de su corazón ella estaba triste por los dos.

Pensando en eso se dio cuenta que de cierta manera ella siempre se sintió especial al estar con él y con lo que ella sentía que sentía por Yukito, pues no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Syaoran, pero al final cuando Syaoran le dijo que la quería ella pensó que era de él de quien estaba enamorada pero pensándolo bien y después de meditarlo llego a la conclusión de quien en realidad estaba enamorada desde chica era de Eriol.

Sakura al darse cuenta de eso no lo pensó dos veces y fue a buscar a Eriol para reclamarle… para gritarle… para descargar todo el coraje que tenía…

Porque él si sabía desde un principio que ella se había enamorado de él y no de Syaoran, ella no hubiera pasado por un dolor tan grande como el que había pasado si Eriol le hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio ¿cómo se había atrevido a burlarse de ella?

Eriol estaba en un pent-house de un hotel lujoso cerca de la casa de Sakura, el cual tenía un pequeño pero hermoso jardín había preparado una hermosa mesa con velas y música romántica de fondo y tenía preparada una deliciosa cena para esperar a la persona por la cual había esperado desde que era Clow.

Al llegar al hotel respiro profundamente y antes de tocar la puerta se abrió para sorpresa de ella un hermoso ramo de flores enorme se vio en la entrada del pent-house, ella lo vio sorprendida pero al momento que le iba a gritar a Eriol el apareció enfrente de ella elegantemente vestido.

- Te esperaba mi amor –le dijo Eriol con una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Pero? –dijo Sakura sorprendida y viendo todo el cuarto especialmente decorado para esperarla a ella Eriol la tomo de la mano y la beso

- Eriol –dijo Sakura sorprendida

Ella venía a reclamarle, a gritarle, a pegarle, por todo lo que ella había pasado pero al momento de que ella dijo su nombre él la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente

Sakura al principio se quiso alegar de él pero se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien sabiendo que para alguien era la persona más importante del planeta.

De repente se acordó de Syaoran, si se sentía bien en los brazos de Syaoran pero lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento en los brazos de Eriol no lo podía comparar con nada del mundo y esa pasión nunca la había sentido antes ¿o sí?

- Clow –dijo sorprendida Sakura de repente

- ¿Ya te acordaste de nuestro amor? mi amor –dijo Eriol

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? –protesto Sakura

- No podía obligarte a que recordaras tu vida pasada y cuando íbamos en primaria y conocí al joven Li y saber que él te quería y tú no te acordabas de mi por más cosas que hacia yo… preferí mejor que tu siguieras tu vida –dijo Eriol

- Perdóname amor pero me hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas si me hubieras dicho algo –dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

- Pero yo no podía… no debía… si tú no te acordabas de mi… yo no te podía obligar a que me quisieras –dijo Eriol

- Bueno… en realidad hace un rato te venía a reclamar eso porque me di cuenta que desde chica era de ti de quien estaba enamorada y no de Syaoran ¿ibas a permitir que me casara con Syaoran? ¿Sin decir nada? –protesto Sakura

- Si esa era tu felicidad… desde luego que sí –dijo Eriol

- ¿Pero? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué nos separamos? ¿Por qué me dejaste las cartas? –pregunto Sakura

- Es lógico que no te acuerdes de muchas cosas mi amor… pero ¿de qué te acuerdas? –pregunto Eriol

- Me acuerdo que estábamos recién casados y habíamos ido de viaje… de luna de miel –dice roja Sakura

- Y no recuerdas algo más –dijo Eriol

- Estábamos en una selva… estábamos jugando… pero ya no recuerdo más –dijo Sakura

- Bueno mi amor es que fue todo tan rápido que no se cómo te lo puedo explicar –dijo Eriol

- ¿Que paso? –pregunto Sakura

- Estábamos jugando… tú te escondiste detrás de un árbol… pero no se si te acuerdes que en esa zona nos dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado porque había escorpiones –dijo Eriol

- Si… yo no quería salir del hotel pues eso me dio miedo –dijo Sakura

- Pero yo te insistí… y salimos –dijo Eriol con un nudo en la garganta

- Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho ¿Por qué no recuerdo más? –dijo Sakura

- Al esconderte detrás del árbol te pico un escorpión y caíste muerta en ese instante –dice Eriol abrazando fuertemente a Sakura

– No pude hacer nada amor… no pude –dice Eriol llorando

- Amor… no te preocupes… lo importante es que de nuevo estamos juntos –le dice Sakura dándole un dulce beso

- Es verdad… qué bueno que te acordaste de nuestro amor, porque no soportaba verte con otro –dijo Eriol

- Ya no te preocupes amor… nunca más nos volveremos a separar –sonrió Sakura

- Eso espero –dijo Eriol y se abrazan fuertemente y se funden en un beso que hace años no se habían dado

- ¿Por eso me dejaste las cartas a mí? –pregunto Sakura

- Si… después de tu amor las cartas fueron mi más grande tesoro y quien más merecía tenerlas que tú que durante largo tiempo soñamos en la creación de ellas –sonrió Eriol

Desde luego que después de ese encuentro Eriol le pidió matrimonio a Sakura y ella acepto con mucho gusto en realidad era puro trámite pues ellos ya se habían casado en su vida pasada pero bueno Eriol pasaría por todo el trámite de nuevo sabiendo que Sakura era suya.

Desde luego que se hizo una gran fiesta donde magos de todo el mundo fueron invitados pues era la boda del mago más destacado en la actualidad y de su vida pasada.

Todos asistieron a la boda había un gran revuelo sobre todo por conocer a la chica afortunada que se casaría con él pues el nombre de ella se había omitido en las invitaciones.

Desde luego que la familia Li fue invitada y ellos como descendientes del mago Clow desde luego que fueron, pero cual fue la sorpresa de Syaoran cuando de repente se encontró con Yue y Kerberos

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Fue la pregunta por parte de Syaoran al verlos

- Nosotros somos los invitados principales mocoso –dijo Kerberos viéndolo con despreció

- Claro… por ser las creaciones de Clow me lo imagino –dijo Syaoran

- Somos las creaciones de Clow pero ahora somos los guardianes de Sakura y por ella es que estamos aquí –contesto Yue

Al escuchar ese nombre Syaoran se puso pálido ya tenía unos meses de casado pero no podía olvidar a Sakura por más que se quisiera convencer de que ella era la culpable de que ellos no se casaran se sentía mal por haber dejado a Sakura.

- ¿Y porque Sakura está aquí? –pregunto Syaoran

- Invitaron a todos los magos más destacados –contesto Yue

- ¿Y ella como esta? –pregunto Syaoran

- Esta muy bien… contentísima pues muy pronto se va a casar con él que siempre fue su amor –contesto Eriol acercándose al grupo

- Eriol… felicidades –le saludo Syaoran

–"¿con el que siempre fue su amor?" –pensó Syaoran

- Felicidades joven Jiraguisawa –dijo la señora Li y todas las jóvenes Li

- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación –dijo Eriol

- No nos podíamos perder la boda del mago más poderoso que ha existido –dijeron

- Gracias, pero yo no soy el mago más poderoso –dijo Eriol

- ¿No? –pregunta intrigado Syaoran

- Desde luego que no… La más poderosa es la que escogí para mi futura esposa –dice Eriol con una sonrisa misteriosa

- Yue… Kerberos… Sakura los necesita, nos vemos al rato para presentarles a mi esposa y de nuevo gracias por venir –dijo Eriol

- De nada –contestaron todos

- ¿Quién será esa chica? y ¿por qué tanto misterio? –pregunto la esposa de Syaoran

- No sé –contesto la señora Li

- Pero para ser más poderosa que el mismo Clow… debe ser alguien muy especial –dijo la señora Li

- "¿Quién podrá ser?" –pensaba Syaoran –"y que hará Sakura al verme ya casado"

La boda empezó a Syaoran se le hizo raro ver a Touya al frente junto a Eriol esperando a la novia, los padrinos empezaron a caminar entre ellos iban Rubymoon y Yue y Kerberos con Spinelson.

- "¿qué hacen ellos ahí?" –volvió a pensar Syaoran

Pero casi se desmaya al reconocer al señor Kinomoto que llevaba del brazo a la novia más encantadora del planeta Sakura

- ¿Esa chica no estuvo en el torneo Syaoran? –fue la pregunta de parte de su esposa

- ¿Es la joven Kinomoto? –dijo la señora Li sorprendida

- Si… es ella –contesto Syaoran viendo a su madre muy serio

- Pero ella no es la más poderosa porque tú le ganaste –dijo su esposa con una mirada de indiferencia

- No… Ella no perdió… me dejo ganar –dijo pateando el piso

- ¿Pero porque no me dijiste nada hijo? –pregunto la señora Li

- Porque en el fondo tú nunca quisiste aceptarla y ella debió ser mi esposa –dijo molesto Syaoran

- Pero si yo demostré ser más fuerte que ella –dice muy indignada la esposa

- Tus poderes no se pueden comparar a los de ella y será mejor que no la provoques no quiero tener ningún problema –dijo Syaoran

La boda transcurrió con normalidad claro que con la cara de serio que no quitaba Syaoran y de coraje Sakura se veía realmente hermosa y por hacerle caso a su madre la había perdido.

En la salida de la iglesia desde luego que todos querían tomarse fotos con la pareja quienes se veían radiantes de Felicidad y a cual más iban a felicitar a los recién casados y desde luego que la familia Li los fue a felicitar aunque Syaoran solo los veía y de muy mala gana saludo a Eriol

En ese momento Eriol meneo la mano y detuvo el tiempo, solo quedando ellos tres para hablar

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –pregunto Syaoran a Eriol

- Detuve el tiempo para hablar nadie se va a enterar de esta conversación –dijo Eriol

- Veo que te recuperaste pronto de lo que paso Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Pues sí después que comprendí lo que querían hacer con migo pero solo con decirme que no te querías casar con migo creo que era más que suficiente –dijo Sakura

- Pero Sakura –solo dijo Syaoran

- No te preocupes amigo, yo te quería dar las gracias por regresarme a mi amor –dice Eriol

- ¿A tú amor? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si Syaoran… así como Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow… yo soy la reencarnación de su esposa… por eso fue que me dejo a mí las cartas –dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Tú eres la reencarnación de su esposa? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran

- Si –sonrió Sakura viendo a Eriol con mucho amor

- ¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada? –protesto Syaoran

- Ella no recordaba nada y yo no la podía obligar a recordarme y si tú eras su felicidad desde luego que con verla feliz… yo lo era –dijo Eriol dándole un besito a Sakura

- Pero Eriol –dijo Syaoran al ver a Sakura sonrojada

- Todo tiene su razón de ser amigo y te doy las gracias por lo que le hiciste… porque gracias a eso ella me recordó y ahora tengo de nuevo por esposa a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y a la maga más destacada y de eso tus estas de testigo –dijo Eriol

- Pero –dice Syaoran

- No te preocupes amigo y por cierto… las cartas nunca serán de la familia Li –dijo Eriol

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Syaoran

- Ni tus hijos, ni tus nietos, ni bisnietos, van a tener los poderes que tú tienes y si tu no pudiste tener las cartas menos las van a tener cualquiera de ellos, porque si nosotros somos los hechiceros más poderosos pues imagínate el poder que van a tener nuestros hijos –dijo Eriol

- Pero… porque crees que sus hijos van a ser más fuertes que mis hijos –protesto Syaoran

- Porque tú esposa no es tan fuerte como presume –dijo Eriol

- Pero me gano –dijo Syaoran

- Si… es verdad… pero por una distracción tuya fue que te gano no por ella ser más fuerte que tú y eso influye en los hijos –dijo Eriol

- ¿Pero? –Dijo Syaoran

- Además hay que admitir… ella es muy fuerte pero le falta… quizás sea la segunda mujer más poderosa pero nunca va a superar a la primera, ni siquiera a igualarla –dijo Syaoran

- Amor… ya no le reclames –le dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- Tienes razón cariño… de nuevo gracias por lo que le hiciste… porque gracias a eso yo la recupere –dijo Eriol

El tiempo vuelve a la normalidad y solo se escucha a Syaoran decir:

- Los felicito a los dos… que sean mucho muy felices –dijo Syaoran

- "¿Qué fue lo que hice? por ambicioso" –piensa Syaoran

Desde luego que el que está feliz con la boda entre Sakura y Eriol es Yue pues su nueva dueña y su viejo dueño se han casada, aunque también se sorprendió al enterarse de que Sakura había sido la esposa de Clow.

Ya en la recepción, todos estaban disfrutando una fiesta de ensueño

- Hijo ¿por qué estás tan callado? –dijo la señora Li

- Porque perdí a la persona más maravillosa del mundo –dijo Syaoran

- Pero… cómo te atreves a decir eso –dice enojada su esposa, él solo la ve

- Pero hijo tu esposa es la maga más destacada del mundo –dijo la señora Li

- No es verdad –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no es verdad? pero si yo te vencí y esa chica no –dijo la esposa de Syaoran

- Si… pero por un error mío y Sakura nunca iba a permitir dejarme ver mal ante nadie –dijo Syaoran

- Pero hijo –dijo la señora Li

- Si mamá por hacerte caso perdí a la persona más importante para mí y a la maga más poderosa –dijo Syaoran

- Pero… Yo… –vuelve a insistir su esposa

- Por cierto madre… me dijeron que las cartas nunca iban a pertenecer a la familia Li –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –dice la señora Li sorprendida

- Ni mis hijos, ni mis nietos, ni nadie de nuestra descendencia va a heredar mis poderes y si yo no pude recuperar las cartas… Nadie lo hará –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Pero en qué momento hablaste con ellos? si hemos estado juntos todo el tiempo –dijo la señora Li

- Mamá… se te olvida que ellos son los magos más poderosos y con magia pueden hacer lo que quieran –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –pregunto la señora Li

- Eriol detuvo el tiempo para agradecerme el que le haya regresado a su esposa –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Regresado a su esposa? –preguntaron sorprendidas

- Si… su esposa… porque resulto que así como Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow… Sakura lo es de la esposa de Clow… por eso le dejo las cartas a ella –dijo Syaoran

- No puede ser –dijo la señora Li

- Por ambiciosos he perdido lo más especial de mi vida –dijo Syaoran

- "Estas me las paga" –piensa la esposa de Syaoran

Decirle que ella no es una maga poderosa ¿cómo se atreven?

Se levanta y lanza una bola de energía hacia donde se encuentra la pareja

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? –dice Yue quien detuvo la energía y de inmediato la apunto con una de sus flechas

- Es que ella no es más fuerte que yo –grita desesperada la esposa de Syaoran, Syaoran y el resto de la familia Li no saben qué hacer

- TIEMPO –grita Sakura y en ese momento aparece un señor que detiene el tiempo para todos menos Eriol, Sakura, los guardianes y los Li...

- ¿Pero cómo te atreves? -Dice enojado Syaoran a su esposa

- No te preocupes Syaoran –dice Eriol

- Amor… descongela el tiempo para lo que vamos a hacer lo vea todo el mundo –dijo Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Sakura

- Por si hay alguien que dude de tus poderes de una vez sepan lo fuerte que eres y lo que les puede pasar si se enfrentan a ti mi Amor –dijo Eriol

Ella sonríe y llama a tiempo la carta regresa a sus manos

Todos están viendo hacia donde está la familia Li donde vieron al guardián apuntando a la esposa de Syaoran

- Yue… puedes dejar de apuntar –dice Eriol, el guardián baja el arco con cierto cuidado

- Por lo que intentaste hacer –dice Eriol a la esposa de Syaoran –desde ahora cada vez que pienses en hacerle daño a Sakura o a alguien de la familia vas a perder tus poder –dicho esto levanta su mano brilla y la esposa de Syaoran siente como va perdiendo sus poderes

- Pero Amor… de esta forma yo no estoy demostrando mis poderes –dice Sakura

- Tienes razón… haber –dice regresando sus poderes a la esposa de Syaoran

- ¿Qué harías tú? –pregunto Eriol

- Bueno déjame pensar… Ya se –lanza todas sus cartas y Grita

- Aparezcan todas –y todas las cartas aparecen en su apariencia Natural, desde luego que con el solo hecho de llamar a todas las cartas al mismo tiempo quedaba más que demostrado su poder

- Haber –decía Sakura viéndolas a todas

- ¿qué carta me puede ayudar con esto?... ya se –dice Sakura

- ¿Qué carta vas a usar Mi amor? –pregunta Eriol

- BORRAR… verdad que es una buena idea –dice Sakura

- Claro ¿cómo la usarías? –pregunta Eriol

- Carta BORRAR por favor cada vez que quiera hacernos daño a mi o a alguien de la familia borra sus poderes –Y en ese momento los poderes de la esposa de Syaoran se volvieron a desaparecer

- Y todas las cartas también quedan invitadas para celebrar con nosotros nuestro matrimonio –dice Feliz Sakura

Y sí la fiesta era preciosa, con tantos seres mágicos fue inolvidable.

Desde luego que a todos sorprendió todo el poder de la nueva señora Jiraguisawa pero eso no fue todo en cierta forma con el hechizo que había hecho Sakura, pues también protegió a la familia Li, pues al ser ellos descendientes del mago Clow en cierta forma también venían a ser familiares, por si la esposa de Syaoran trataba de vengarse con alguno de ellos por lo que le hicieron.

FIN.

Hola a todos, aquí haciendo una pequeña historia porque no me he inspirado con la continuación de La Unión de Poderes, yo pensé que me iba a tardar menos, pero me tarde mucho, desde el año pasado, bueno la empecé el 30 de diciembre del 2003, y hoy es 3 de Enero del 2004, pero yo pensé que en un solo día la iba a terminar pero no pude y eso que escribí todos los días y gracias para las personas que ya están esperando esta historia.

Con Amor Amelia Salazar

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62

Feliz Año 2004

p. d. La historia original la había terminado donde está la marca, pero Mitzi me comento que le faltaba algo yo le dije que estaba escribiendo más pero que lo borre y ya se porque no quería que la boda se arruinara pero después de pensarlo toda la noche para no arruinar la boda creo que quedo bien espero les guste. Y espero sus comentarios. 4 de enero del 2004

Revisada 8 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
